


#FREETOMBRADY

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: F/M, FREE BRADY, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sarah are firmly in Tom Brady's camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#FREETOMBRADY

Elizabeth Finn Evans was finally sleeping peacefully. After an exhausting 20 minutes, her mother had actually managed to put the 9 month old down for a nap. Then the blissful peace was broken by a loud expletive.

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

Sarah ran into the nearby living room, her husband staring angrily at his laptop.

“Christopher! Keep it down! I just got Lizzy to go to sleep!”

“I’m sorry Babe but I’m so fuckin’ pissed!”

She rolled her eyes before walking over to the couch that Chris Evans was lounging on and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Some trash magazine saying we’re getting a divorce again?” She asked kissing his temple.

“Worse!”

“What could possibly be worse?!”

“They re-instated Brady’s fuckin’ ban!! Fuckin’ Goodell! What an asshole! He needs to go!”

“WHAT?!” She exclaimed as she slipped around the couch onto Chris’ lap and yanking his laptop out of his hands.

She skimmed the article quickly, growing more and more irritated with each sentence.

“What a load of bullshit! You’re right! That is worse than rumors that we’re getting a divorce.”

“That’s what I’m sayin’! Knew there was a reason I married you.”

“Aside from my amazing good looks and wonderful personality you mean?” She said, teasing him.

“All of that. And the fact that you’re a brilliant mother.” He said, caressing her cheek lightly with his pointer finger.

A light blush colored her cheeks.

“And the things you do with your tongue. You kill me woman.”

She laughed.

“You just ruined the moment Evans. Ruined it.”

He laughed back, shutting the laptop, placing it on the floor and pulling her so that she was straddling his hips.

“Sorry.” He said then placing a heated kiss on her lips. 

“How can I make it up to you?” He continued.

Her hands pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

“I think this will suffice.” She said, kissing her way down his pecs.

* * *

She lay on their bed, lazily scrolling through Twitter. After retweeting Chris’ tweet about Brady, she decided to change her bio.

**‘Just a nerd living her dream. My husband’s a loser who doesn’t even have a bio. P.s. Go Blue!**  
**Actress.**  
**Wife.**  
**Mother.’**

It was then that a brilliant idea struck her.

“Evans!” She yelled, rushing out of their room.

“What?” She heard him yell from somewhere.

“I’ve got an idea! Where the hell are you?”

She skidded into the living room.

“Come on Lizzy say ‘Dada’.”

But much to Chris’ disappointment their daughter only responded with a long string of ‘ba-ba’.

“So close! What were you yelling about Sar?”

“We should do a family picture in Patriots gear to support Brady.”

She loved the way Chris’ eyes lit up with joy at her suggestion.

“Fuck yeah!”

She smacked him upside the head.

“Not in front of the baby!”

“Sorry!” He said as he bounced the giggling 9 month old on his knee.

And so they did!

Chris and Sarah went out and bought Elizabeth a ‘Patriots’ onesie the next day. 

“Ready to do this?” He asked from the doorway of their master.

She yanked the maize and blue ‘Brady’ jersey that she had bought when she went to Michigan over her head before checking her side braid in the mirror.

“You bet! Can I borrow the Patriots hat you wore at the Super Bowl?” She asked.

“Already have it in my hand!” He said putting it on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“We’re one good looking family aren’t we?” He said.

“Damn right we are. Let’s go!”

And with that the couple and their daughter were sitting on the bed ready to take the picture.

“Lizzy! Look here!” Sarah said, pointing at the camera.

However the baby didn’t listen and continued to giggle.

“Let’s just take it Babe. On three.”

Chris continued down and Sarah put on the most serious face that she could.

“You gonna tweet it?” He asked.

“Damn right am I going to tweet it.”

**@RealSEvans**  
**You have the Evans’ support, Mr. Brady.**  
**#FreeBrady #GoBlue**

**Author's Note:**

> Free my fellow Michigan Wolverine! Screw Goodell. Also Go Blue!


End file.
